


Denial

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, It's Solomon's fault, Light Angst, MC's birthday, Named MC, Omg why did i write this again, Poor Mammon, This is trash, Utter trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Asmodeus finally found someone he adored and cared for more than himself.He couldn't accept it.Orrrr, Asmo denying his feelings and his brothers *ehem* Mammon *ehem* knocking sense into him
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 100





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Trash rotting in my docs for a month. Keep ur expectations low
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> Based on Asmo's bday call to MC in the game

Evening.

  


Asmodeus stood outside the kitchen, observing the people inside. Only his eyes and a bunch of his apricot-tinted hair could be seen, yet no one noticed for the souls inside were engrossed in talking, laughing and cooking.

  


Ahri and Satan were in charge of cooking dinner. They took turns concocting whatever recipe they intended to make while Mammon walked around, chatting with the two. For hours, they conversed, and at the moment Asmodeus almost walked in, Ahri shared about some human customs.

  


Asmodeus listened intently to the human. If it was her voice, the content of what she was saying or because it was her talking, Asmodeus wasn't sure, but he could see his brothers paying attention to the human. Mammon was never the type to stay quiet and an all-knowing Satan would not take the time of the day agreeing to all a human said. For Ahri to gain their interest was commendable by itself.

  


"Stop being lovey-dovey with Ahri!" Mammon was on it again.

  


"I was just wiping the sauce from her lips." Satan replied and a one-sided bantering soon occured.

  


How Asmodeus wished to join the conversation.

  


The hidden demon almost jumped out of Devildom when a hand planted itself on his shoulder. He turned around, eyes large as saucers as he saw his eldest brother.

  


"Did you need to scare me like that!?" The younger half-screamed, half-whispered as he lightly pushed Lucifer away from the entrance.

  


"Why don't you go inside?" Lucifer brought down his brother's hand and clucked his tongue. "Did you two fight?"

  


The unexpected question had Asmodeus nervously laughing while unconsciously scratching his head. "Who? Ahri? Of course not."

  


"I didn't even say who." Lucifer shook his head and patted Asmodeus's shoulder. "I have certainly no idea what's running in that head of yours, but cut the crap and just go back to normal."

  


_'Go back to normal.' What does that even mean?_ Lucifer entered the kitchen and left Asmodeus standing wondering about his brother's words. He may have been a little obvious about his gradual avoidance of the human, and it was Lucifer who first pointed it out.

  


"I could not really hide anything from him," he sighed as he walked away upon hearing the eldest mingle with the others.

  


_Ahri even managed to change Lucifer._ He thought as he ascended the stairs. It was no secret how Lucifer was after Ahri's blood after multiple times of getting on the demon's nerves. For the human to tame such proud demon was a feat they themselves could never achieve. It was no surprise to him that Lucifer made a pact with Ahri, making him the human's last demon.

  


...not that the order mattered, because all that remained true was that Asmodeus was just one among the seven.

  


Just a mere demon Ahri made a pact with, nothing more, nothing else.

  


He could not understand why the thought made him upset.

  


Ahri was part of their family. She changed even the coldest and most hostile demons in their family. They have a bond that could never be severed by anything.

  


Ahri was just that good. She was that powerful to the point Asmodeus was overwhelmed. He liked her and felt himself liking her more.

  


It was scary; the possibility of liking Ahri more than necessary was frightening.

  


Asmodeus was not fond of the idea.

  


He should be the center of attention.

  


He should not care about a mere human more than he cared about himself.

  


His world should never revolve around anyone.

  


Afterall, he was made to be loved, not to love.

  
  
  
  


It was another afternoon at RAD with some of the student council members chatting about random things.

  


"Where's Ahri?" Diavolo asked out of the blue.

  


"Probably with the yapping chihuahua and the gang or dating Belphie and Beel again." Satan replied. "Or, being dragged away by Mammon. Whatever of those three options."

  


"Ah, yes. Ahri mentioned something about talking to Solomon regarding magic spells." Lucifer affirmed. "She'll go to a part-time job after class, she said."

  


"Another part-time job?" Asmodeus gaped. "Didn't she just work last week?"

  


"Yes. She said she needed to earn more Grimm. Probably to help pay Mammon's ridiculous amount of bills." Lucifer facepalmed. He glanced over Diavolo and sighed. "Diavolo, please don't think this always happens."

  


"I know that you are taking care of our exchange student. This is actually a good sign that she really gets along with you and enjoys her stay in Devildom." Diavolo grinned approvingly. He then turned to Asmodeus. "Speaking of Ahri. It's a miracle you aren't latching on your two humans. I mean, I always see you playing and dragging them to parties."

  


"Because we just ended our meeting." Asmodeus answered.

  


He did not expect Satan to scoff. "Bullshit. You had been like this for weeks."

  


"You're seeing things again, Satan."

  


"You used to argue with Mammon over who should follow Ahri or where to go after class but lately, you're hanging out with us."

  


Diavolo nodded. "Right. I remember seeing you two clutching each other's neck in front of Ahri. What an amusing sight."

  


"Add in the times you almost kissed her in public."

  


"You also used to drag her away from Belphie. Are you not on good terms with her?"

  


"No, no, we are okay." Asmodeus felt so bare around the three and it sucked. "Is it bad to hang out with my brothers just like the old days?"

  


Lucifer stared at his brother—who clung to his arm—and poked his forehead. "The last thing you would want is to spend an hour with us."

  


"Just admit that you're falling for her and you can't take the idea." Satan teased, and in no time, his brother's face glowed a bright shade of red.

  


"W-What? No!"

  


"That face of yours says otherwise."

  


"If you will just reproach me then whatever." Asmodeus rolled his eyes and strutted away, leaving them dumbfounded.

  


"What was that?"

  


"His usual diva, bratty attitude."

  


"Normally, he would not deny and just brag about his progress with Ahri."

  


"He's supposed to profess saccharine words of admiration for her."

  


"Or disturbing sexual innuendos."

  


"So, it must be true then."

  


"Yeah. He definitely likes her."

  
  
  
  
  


"Assholes." The agitated demon slammed the restroom door open. The sole student present flinched at the other's glare and hastily went out. The door gently shut close and he deflated as his eyes met his reflection and saw how vexed he looked.

  


Normally, he could take the teasing and stir it to a direction he wanted. With how red his face was, either from anger or embarrassment, he seemed affected more than necessary by such simple remarks.

  


He leaned closer, clutching the sink, and stared at his _godly_ reflection. Even after he fell from grace, his beauty did not fade. He was still the same Asmodeus comparable to a precious jewel. Everywhere he went, eyes turned towards him. He was a walking temptation, an embodiment of lust. He could hypnotize and command others as he pleases, but then, it was only Ahri who he was not able to charm. He could tell the human admired his physique but for some reason, there seemed to be a limit. She praised her flamboyant fashion but never seemed too into him. Damn, Asmodeus even broke other relationships because of his temptations.

  


She even managed to make a pact with him and surely, the day Ahri would use it on him would come. He was under her control, which usually did not bother him, but the thought that he could not have Ahri falling for him unlike other lower creatures was unnerving.

  


What's special about this human? Sure, she had the looks, but Asmodeus was far more superior than her. She had the wits, but not as cunning as the demon. Was it her affectionate hands? Forgiving heart? Valiant soul?

  


Asmodeus was supposed to love himself more than anyone else. He was supposed to think of himself 24/7. Then, why was a lowly human messing up with his mind? Why should he be bothered that Ahri loved all of them equally? Why couldn't he convince himself that he was worth her utmost affection? Why can't he see through her?

  


There was indeed something intriguing with Ahri, a mysterious aura she emitted that neither of them knew of. Who would have wondered that she would be able to tame and charm Lucifer, the same demon who was after her neck months ago? How could she have all seven of them wrapped around her finger?

  


"Unbelievable." He clucked his tongue.

  
  
  
  


It was another ordinary evening, with Ahri assigned as the cook for dinner. Coincidentally, Asmodeus was in charge of the aftercare.

  


"It's been long since we were served human food," Mammon commented as he hurriedly sat down on his usual spot. Beelzebub and Belphegor trailed behind, with the former licking his lips while staring at the food and the latter yawning, probably just woken up.

  


"You're drooling, Beel," said demon's younger twin pointed out as they took their seats.

  


"Ahri's cooking has always been delicious," the taller muttered, almost reaching for a heaping had not Mammon swatted his hand.

  


"Wait for the others!"

  


Beel's stomach _roared_ on cue. "I'm hungry."

  


"You are always hungry!"

  


"That's why I need to eat right now."

  


"Yah, don't get that! I should be the first one to eat!" The idiot chided on his younger brother. "I'm Ahri's first!"

  


"Stop using such misleading language, Mammon. Satan really thinks that you are really Ahri's first man." Lucifer strode in with a complaining—blushing—Satan behind who murmured something like "shut up."

  


Asmodeus and Leviathan both walked in the dining room but the elder zoomed straight to the dinner table upon the sight of the food. The menu for the night comprised of seafood, and a certain dish caught his attention.

  


"Woah! This is like the one I saw on anime!" The otaku mused at the shrimp rolls arranged as a pyramid.

  


Ahri who just waltzed in with a tray of juices giggled knowingly. "I hope it would reach your expectations."

  


"You never failed me."

  


If it were any other day, Asmodeus would have ran towards Ahri, threw his arms around her neck while praising the plating and presentation but then, he chose to silently sit down.

  
  


"What juice is this?"

  


"Raspberry. Shall I pour you another glass, Lucifer?"

  


"Thank you."

  


"This is all right, I guess." Mammon said as he chewed on his food thoroughly.

  


Of course, Satan was quick to formulate a snarky reply. "Says the one who is on his third serving."

  


"Oi!"

  


Belphegor looked warmly at the human. "Your cooking is getting better and better."

  


Beelzebub affirmed as he wolfed down on his salmon steak. "Yeah. The flavors just burst on the tongue and…"

  


"Oi, Beel! Stop eating the plate!" Mammon interjected as if not used to his younger brother's tendencies.

  


By the looks of it, Lucifer seemed pleased of the meal. "This salmon steak we bought is indeed high quality. This is almost similar to the gourmet restaurant I once went to in the human world."

  


Someone had to dramatically scream and stab his roll with a fork. "What!? You went there together? Only the two of you?"

  


The eldest calmly answered. "It is not our fault those witches summoned you when we were about to go."

  


Leviathan sighed. "That's what you get for being stupid enough to make pacts with them."

  


"I had no choice! And stop calling me stupid!"

  


"Shut it, blabberhead."

  


"When will you all respect your older brother, huh?"

  


"How can we respect an embarrassment like you?"

  


Belphegor rubbed the spot between his forehead. "I'm having a headache with all your shouting."

  


"This will do." Satan shoved two shrimp rolls in Mammon's mouth that had the elder nearly choking and murmuring curses.

  


Ahri merely laughed at the lively sight before her. These brothers never failed to emanate a familial atmosphere, and she genuinely felt that she belonged there.

  


It would have been perfect if only a certain someone was his usual cheerful, flirty self.

  


"How do you like it?" Asmodeus looked up from his plate upon realizing that the question was directed to him. There was a glint of uneasiness present in the human's eyes, and Asmodeus understood. Usually, he was the very first to compliment the dishes she served and more often than not put a spoonful in her mouth.

  


"Splendid cooking, as usual." He replied with a small smile and the other hesitantly nodded in return.

  


They may not be part of the chaotic bantering over the table but both felt a sense of turmoil at the awkwardness transpiring between them.

  
  
  


As far as Asmodeus knew, he was in charge of the aftercare so why was Ahri still with him in the kitchen?

  


The human leaned by the wall, fiddling with her D.D.D. yet Asmodeus felt eyes boring through his back every now and then. He continued washing the dishes, that was, until quiet steps shuffled towards him.

  


"Aren't you doing anything, darling?" Asmodeus asked in his signature sweet, light tone. Soon, Ahri was there by his side, drying the rinsed glasses and placing them on the rack.

  


"Did I do anything wrong?"

  


Asmodeus' movements halted at the unexpected question.

  


"Of course not, darling. What got in that adorable head of yours?" He chuckled as he continued his task.

  


It took a few seconds for Ahri to respond. "I see. Maybe I'm overthinking."

  


"About?"

  


"You." Suddenly, Ahri pinched his cheek and pouted towards him. "I miss you, Asmo."

  


For the umpteenth time since Ahri came in his life, something warm bloomed in Asmo's chest. It was common for him to cling and flirt with the human, yet it was the first time the roles reversed. His rose-colored orbs darted towards the other, not bothering to hide his flustered expression. His lips parted as if to say something, but fate always messed him up in its weirdest ways.

  


"Ahriiiiiii~" The youngest of the brothers called in a monotonous tone. Belphegor, holding his ever favorite pillow, inched towards the human and clung on her arm. "The others are waiting."

  


"Ah, yes." On cue, Ahri's D.D.D. rang.

  


"Ahri, where are you?" Impatience and anticipation was evident in Leviathan's voice. "I can't wait to watch the new TSL live actio—KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY RURI-CHAN!"

  


Mammon's irritated voice and a low growling sound echoed in the background. "Beel, can't you wait for a little while? Belphie already fetched Ahri—I SAID WAIT BEFORE OPENING THE POPCORN!"

  


"Coming!" Ahri ended the call and glanced at Asmodeus apologetically. The other smiled and motioned the two to go before rampage occured in Leviathan's room.

  


"I miss you too." Asmodeus sighed to himself.

  
  
  


The house was a frenzied mess.

  


Ahri's birthday was drawing near and the demon brothers had zero clue what Ahri would like.

  


As far as they knew, Ahri was chill about everything. She never displayed any special interest on anything and anyone, merely accepting and dealing with whatever was in front of her.

  


A week before, Satan subtly asked her about her interests yet she simply replied that she's okay with everything, which they all agreed on.

  


Lucifer noticed how Ahri equally enjoyed tea, coffee, milk or whatever is on the table.

  


Mammon, upon barging in her room, saw her reading scientific, self-reflective and literary books on different occasions.

  


She watched all genres of anime and movies with Levi.

  


Satan often caught her playing different games on her D.D.D.

  


Asmodeus walked in her dressing up twice, with a sultry lingerie on the first instance and a plain, cotton one on the other. He took note of all her apparel, which had no specific style at all.

  


She heartily enjoyed the cafes Beelzebub took her to.

  


Belphegor was often too drowsy or usually cuddled to Ahri that he took note of nothing tangible except that she liked cooking, talking and going on trips.

  


They often read Ahri's emotions but this time, they were hopeless.

  


The human's range of interests were so broad and vague and it frustrated them to no end.

  
  
  
  


"Thank you for coming to our lives. You, a mere human, managed to fix this fucked up family—ah, no, that sounds like Lucifer… or was it Satan? Geez. Oi, Ahri, happy birthday! What do you like to do today? Just ask the Great Asmo—yikes, that's like stupid Mammon." For nearly an hour, Asmodeus thought of what to say on Ahri's birthday. He was scrolling down Akuzon's page, looking for gifts to buy. He clicked on the underwear session, and clucked his tongue upon realization that he had no clue about Ahri's size.

  


_Pffft. If she only let me take her measurements before the Christmas party came around._ He looked for some makeup, as Ahri often let Asmodeus apply makeup on her on some school mornings. Hair accessories and nail polish were also options but the possibilities of what Ahri would like was limitless he did not know where to start. He went back to thinking about a birthday message, and sighed upon seeing his distressed reflection on the nightstand mirror.

  


"Should I write a letter or say it directly? Writing a letter would make her remember how I feel about her but eh… I'm better off using my tongue."

  


He scrambled off the bed to have some water. He did not mind combing the disheveled hair strands he had pulled in exasperation for most of his brothers and Ahri were away. Lucifer had tea with Diavolo. Satan went with Mammon to the human world, the former off to purchase books and the latter going to his modeling job. Beelzebub, Belphegor and Ahri went on food hopping. Leviathan was, as expected, cooped in his own room, probably gaming or buying online. No one would catch him in such an unglamorous state— _not that I look unsightly, because I am Asmo, the most beautiful creature here_ —so no need to fix himself.

  


A scream almost ripped out his throat when he opened the door and saw Mammon passing by.

  


"Why are you here?"

  


Mammon stared at him, offended. "Of course, this is also my house!"

  


"I mean, you should be off to your modeling job, right?"

  


"Shoot ended early." Mammon replied and gave him a once over. "You look like—"

  


"A sexy incubus? A cute, charming cherub? A glorious, ethereal beauty?" Asmodeus' eyes curled into crescents as he smiled to himself.

  


"None of the above!" Mammon scratched his head. He was about to march away when he noticed how his brother's smug expression morphed into ones of curiosity as he stared at the big box Mammon was holding.

  


"A gift for that airhead," Mammon scoffed as he turned away, pink dusting his cheeks.

  


"Ohhhh~" Asmodeus's lips formed into an 'o' in realization. He teased, "is the content of that box as big as your liking for her?"

  


"Mind your own business." The elder hissed and hauled the apparently heavy box nearly falling from his grasp. "Why don't you just bother about your own gift or making it up to Ahri?"

  


"Make up?" Asmodeus blinked, surprised.

  


"Yea. Like you know. Stop avoiding her." The atmosphere shifted into a serious one, one that weighed down Asmodeus. He could not speak, could not retaliate as he would have normally done, because he knew Mammon was right.

  


Stupid Mammon noticed _and_ pointed out how he was avoiding Ahri.

  


"You… you are hurting her. Not that I care about what she feels but I hate seeing her stupid face looking so lost." It was rare to see Mammon this serious. "We are together in one space. She is with us, but her mind flutters away because of your stupidity."

  


"How dare one of the dumbest demons in Devildom tell me that I am stupid like him?"

  


"Call me names, but at least I am not hurting her." The words bit. They hurt. "I don't know what she saw in your annoyingly narcissistic ass but she likes you right from the start, without you even charming her." 

  


Astonishment flickered in Asmodeus's orbs.

  


_Ahri likes me? As in that 'like?'_

  


His laugh came out more awkward than he intended to. "Of course she would like me. There is no one here as wonderful as my existence."

  


Mammon rolled his eyes, knowing his brother very well. "Pffft. Just confess instead of pushing her away. It is tiring to see you ignoring the elephant in the room."

  


The elder ordering him around annoyed Asmodeus. "Why are you talking to me about this?"

  


"B-Because…" The white-haired demon trailed off, embarrassed. Frustration colored his features. "I already told you! Weren't you listening!?"

  


Asmodeus crossed his arms to his chest. "If you really like her that much, then why don't you pursue and claim her?"

  


"Because she likes you that much," was the other demon's mumbled answer. Asmodeus did not expect this. He nearly pitied how sad Mammon's expression was. "It just does not feel right. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing much to lose if I let go. She's just a lowly human and not worth it. She's not even that beautiful to begin with."

  


"Says the one who would break my swan-like neck whenever I cling to her."

  


"T-That's not important!" Mammon retorted. "What can I do. She likes you, not me. I may be the Avatar of Greed, but I can never be happy knowing she isn't with someone who she wants to be with."

  


Mammon, the Avatar of _Greed,_ was thinking of Ahri. Desiring her to be happy. He was not claiming Ahri for the simple reason that he wanted her to be happy.

  


It hurt and suck to admit, but fuck, perhaps Mammon deserves her compared to Asmodeus.

  


Ahri liked Asmodeus. Asmodeus liked Ahri. What the hell was the issue?

  


So what if he finally found someone to love over himself? So what if Ahri seemed more beautiful than him in his sight?

  


Ahri was here.

  


Ahri chose to stay.

  


What was he even waiting for?

  


The sound of a D.D.D. ringing tore through the tense air. Mammon groaned, knowing very well who was calling. "Damn witch! Just when I thought I could rest." He ran towards the direction of his room, probably dropping the box before he was summoned to the humans' realm, only to turn to Asmodeus for the last time.

  


"You. You take good care of her. If you can't, I'll come get her! The Great Mammon will get her! I'm not the Avatar of Greed for nothing!"

  


Asmodeus stood rooted on the ground, pondering.

  
  
  
  


_59, 58, 57…_

  


The ticking of the clock seemed like a bomb about to detonate. Asmodeus nervously yet excitedly waited for midnight to fall.

  


Ahri's birthday.

  


_45, 44, 43..._

  


He was certainly not used to sleep at such late hour, the last one probably the night he and his brothers pranked Lucifer and Ahri. Usually, a few minutes pass his bed time, his head would fall and his eyes would blink lazily but then, as always, Ahri had a different impact.

  


He was very much wide awake like a spell was casted on him.

  


_Well, she did enchant me anyway._

  
  


_36, 35, 34…_

  
  


Her eyes, her smile, her voice, her smell, her touch…

  


They all imprinted themselves in his heart.

  


Who would have thought a conceited, egoistic demon like him would think of someone other than himself?

  


_22, 21, 20..._

  


Hell, he was not even that interested with her before even if half of them were. If not for the night Ahri summoned him with the powers Solomon lent her, he would not even pay attention to the details about her. He would not have admired her and formed a pact if he did not witness her power.

  


_It's Solomon's fault._

  


Was it the pact they formed that Asmodeus felt so connected with her or what?

  


_13, 12, 11..._

  


Not that it mattered at the moment, because Asmodeus was certain.

  


It was not lust. It was not a mere attachment. It's something deeper. Something risky. Something new. Something unfathomable.

  


_3, 2, 1…_

  


_Love._

  


Asmodeus picked his D.D.D. up and dialed the number of the person who perturbed his erstwhile collected, sufficient self. In a few moments, the call was answered.

  


"Hello? It's late. Who—"

  


"Happy birthday, Ahri," he started that had the other silent. Sensing that Ahri wanted to listen, he went on. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday, so I waited here next to my phone until the clock hit midnight! Before you came here, I never imagined I'd be so excited to celebrate someone else's birthday. I love you so much, Ahri! Though not as much as I love myself, of course. That's okay with you, right?"

  


"Yeah, it's fine." The person on the other line seemed at lost with words.

  


"I knew you'd say that! I knew you liked me for who I am—the beautiful, adorable, charming demon that loves himself above all else. But to be honest, I sometimes imagine, like…"

  


_This is it._ Asmodeus took a deep breath and spilled it all. "...what if someone came along that I liked more than myself? What would I do then? You're one person I could actually see myself feeling that way about. If that day does come, you'd best be careful. I might not be able to resist the urge to sink my teeth into you anymore. I'm thankful that you were born on this day and that you ended up coming here to us. I hope you feel just as happy to have met us—I mean ME. My brothers and I are going to do our best to ensure that you stay happy today, so expect to have fun! Here's hoping that this next year turns out to be a magical one for you."

  


Asmodeus expected an answer.

  


A positive one, good. A negative one, fine, try again. But for the line to go dead?

  


"Ahri…" He sighed as he dejectedly laid his D.D.D. down. Was it rejection? Was Ahri overwhelmed? It stung like a thousand needles.

  


Asmodeus laid down his bed, too affected to even bother bugging Ahri. He was about to turn the lamp off when frantic yet gentle knocks suddenly resounded and from the knock itself, he knew who it was.

  


A seemingly anxious Ahri met his gaze as he opened the door.

  


"Ahri?" He was not ready for the set of limbs colliding against him, arms wrapped around his waist and face buried on his chest.

  


"How cute." He chuckled as he returned the embrace. He brought the two of them inside and locked the door, soon landing on the bed with Ahri still wrapped around him.

  


"Are you that happy?" He inquired and Ahri answered by an unexpected peck on the cheek.

  


"Mmm."

  


"You've really gotten clingy, doll."

  


"Just missed being with the real Asmo."

  


"Hey, what are you talking about? This is me, darling."

  


"Fool anyone but not me. You've become distant this past days. I can't remember the last time you pestered me.

  


"Pestering? What an appalling word!" Asmodeus pulled away and dramatically gasped. "It's called gracing you with my wonderful presence. If you do not realize, not all are blessed with my presence, and they surely don't lie next to me in bed right now. Feel privileged to be lying down with ME."

  


"Now that's more like you." The human said it in her usual placid manner, but a lilt so light and bright could be heard. "Asmo, thank you. Your call meant a lot. Hearing that, I know I made the right decision to stay here for good."

  


"Are you really certain about that?"

  


"Mmm. You are here. I'm contented."

  


"Of course, we are all here for you. You're like family."

  


"But you're the one that occupies my mind lately."

  


It was difficult to hide his surprise at the honest remark. "Of course, I'm Asmodeus. I'm bound to enchant you until you're crazy about me."

  


"Mmm." Ahri hummed pleasantly, rested her head against Asmodeus's warm bosom and tightened her arm around his waist. "Good night. I love you."

  


Oh, how the words sounded bittersweet to his ears. It was not the first time they exchanged such sweet words yet Ahri also loved his brothers. To her eyes, they were equals, and what could he do other than accept the harsh truth. "I love you too, Ahri dear."

  


Ahri snuggled to the warm body holding her close "I don't care if you love yourself more or what. I just want to be by your side."

  


Thanks to Ahri who was not looking that she could not see the dazed out expression on Asmodeus' face. Ahri has always been special and bore something in her that set her apart from humans, but for her to read through the demon's concerns was just…

  


_Ahh, doll._

  


It was an emotion so different from what he felt about his past lovers and flings. Lust rise, heightening to the peak until it plunges down into nothingness. What he felt for Ahri started out so small and grew into an overwhelming feat that had no chances of descending.

  


_Damn love._

  


"Ehhhh? Really? Really? Aren't you thinking of Belphie right now? Mammon? The others?"

  


"I'm with you so why would I?"

  


"What if I'm not here?"

  


"Don't have the time to do so if you are all I think about."

  


"You surely became a charmer, didn't you."

  


"Learned from the glamorously magnificent Asmodeus himself."

  


"Wah. How I wish to rip your heart off and see if what you're saying is true."

  


"It's too late for such violent thoughts, Asmo."

  


"Can't help it when all I wanna do is bite you and your cuteness."

  


"Hands off my core."

  


"Ehhh. Can I touch your legs? Or waist? Please?"

  


"It's too late. Don't you worry about your skin?"

  


On cue, Asmodeus yawned. "Let's have fun tomorrow."

  


"Can't. Don't wanna be limping when the others take me out."

  


"Then can we bathe together tomorrow morning?" Ahri could hear the pout in Asmodeus' voice. "I just want to see which part you wash first."

  


"Shhh. I'm sleepy." The human weakly protested. The demon cooed at the drowsy bundle in his arms and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. He reached for the lamp and turned it off before letting his lids slide down on their own.

  


He could have peace of mind now, knowing that his most favorite person admired and treasured him.

  
  


"Wait."

  


"Hmm?"

  


"When I went in, you weren't in au naturel. Strange."

  


"I knew you would come."

  


"Assuming bastard."

  


"Ain't assumptions if they went real. Now that you made me remember, want me to go au naturel?"

  


"Eww, no."

  


"No need to be shy. I know you want to see my glamorously sexy bod—"

  


"Geez, why did I even bother mentioning it?"


End file.
